the king of fighters 2007: Orochi's revenge
by shlomi
Summary: the year is 2007. Rugal and Orochi returned.


Story

The year is 2007. Rugal started the tornament again- with new "blacknoah". But something is wrong…Orochi returned, and he's powerful than ever.

All the old KOF's characters appear.

Game system

The game includes 4 stats:

**4 vs 4**- as in KOF2000-2001. you can choose how many characters will be strikers.

**3 vs 3- **as in KOF94-98.

**2 vs 2-** as in KOF R-1 for NGPC, survival mode. One character is striker.

**1 vs 1- **as in KOF96 for NGP.

There're 3 power modes: "advanced", "extra" (both from KOF97-99) and "matual". The "matual" mode is A-groove in "SNK vs. Capcom 2". That means that the player can perform the super by himself.

New moves

Every character has all the moves he had in the previous games, including "desperation moves" (power level 1), "super/leader DM" (PL 2) and "hidden SDM" (PL 3). Besides these, some characters have more than that.

**Fullstage desperation move (FSDM)- **bigger version of move, attacking all around the stage. Most of characters have 1 FDM, some don't have, but Kyo, Terry and Andy have 2. needed power level no. 4.

**Finishing desperation move (FDM)- **can be performed only in the character's background. The character uses the items in the background to hit damage the enemy- as in "world heroes". needed power level no. 5/6. the SFDM makes 100 damage.

Whip is the only one who has 2 FDMs.

Stages

Japan: Goro's karate school. (seen in KOF97's ending)

**Goro Daimon's FDM: **makes earthquake, makes the punch-bag falling the enemy.

**Kyo Kusanagi's FDM: **kicks the punch-bag, destroys him in the enemy's face. **SFDM**: puts the enemy in the bag, and kicks both.

Italy: boat on Venice's tunnel. (Andy's background in Fatal fury 2)

**Terry Bogard's FDM: **makes fire geyser on the boat, throwing the enemy into the lower level of the boat. **SFDM: **throwing the enemy into the water.

Thailand: beach. (Joe's background in FF2)

**Joe Higashi's FDM**: makes tornado on water, makes a wave that is spilled on the enemy. In SFDM the wave is on all the stage.

Mexico: pao pao café (as seen in FF1 and KOF94 together)

**Whip's FDM: **whipping into the candelabrum, makes it falling on the enemy.

Brazil: Amazons rainforest. (KOF94)

**Whip's FDM: **whipping on the woods as Tarzan and kicking the enemy.

**Ralf Jones's FDM**: makes his speedy punching- into a tree, makes it falling on the enemy.

China: "red dragon restaurant". (from "SNK vs. Capcom 1")

**Chin Gentsai's FDM: **makes the big dragon to breath fire on the enemy. In SFDM the fire is on all the stage.

England: "big Ben clock tower" (Billy's background in FF2)

**Billy Kane's FDM: **activate wheel with his stick, and throw the enemy on it.

Egypt: pyramids (KOF2003)

**Yuri Sakazaki's FDM: **makes her kick-in-row, burying the enemy in the sand.

South Korea: Chang's prison (the background out of the window is the pagoda that seen in KOF94)

**Chang Koehan's FDM**: punches the enemy with the ironball through the wall. In SFDM he breaks the prison like that.

USA: Harlem, basketball and football stadium. (based on the background that seen in KOF94&98)

**Brian Battler's FDM: **shrinks the enemy into football's shape and kicks him through the goal.

**Lucky Glauber's FDM: **the enemy into basketball's shape and throws him through the basket. In **SFDM**- makes big dunking.

Australia: trucks parking (FF2)

**Raiden's FDM: **trucks' gas into the enemy.

Spain: matadors' stadium. (Laurence's background in FF2)

**Laurence Blood's FDM: **bull hits the enemy.

Germany: Wolfgang's castle. (FF2)

**Wolfgang Krauzer's FDM: **makes the candles making flames all around the stage.

Blacknoah

**Rugal Bernstein's FDM: **punches the enemy all around the stage into the room's wall, making water spilling into the room.

France: Monaco's racing arena (KOF97)

**Orochi Shermie's FDM: **throwing the enemy to column, and makes lightening into him.

**Ash Crimson's FDM: **racing car hits the enemy.

Sweden: Chris's background (KOF97)

**Orochi Chris: **makes fire from under the ground into the enemy.

Jordan: "kasba" (Arabian market, KOF98)

**Mature's FDM: **throwing (with the sleeve) stall on the enemy.

Ireland: Krizalid's cave (KOF99)

**Iori Yagami's FDM: **makes fired uppercut into the ceiling, makes stones to fall on the enemy. In SFDM one big rock fall.

Venezuela: campfire

**Foxy's FDM: **skewers the enemy on her sword and puts on the fire.

**Kula Diamomd's FDM: **freezes the rain, makes ice cubes falling on the enemy.

Bosses

On the blacknoah Rugal presents his new museum of "stuffed" golden warriors, and shows his invention- shape shifter warrior. After defeating him, you fights Rugal in his cell. His striker is Rodem, the panther. After that you'll arrive to Sweden.

The Orochi was 8-headed dragon. Every dragon has his own power- fire (red, Chris), lightning (blue, Benimaru), ice (white, Kula), acid (green), poisonous gas (grey, Raiden), soundwave (black), energy (colorless, Rugal) and illusioner (gold, Chizuru). When Chris turns into Orochi this time, he becomes 8-headed-dragon, and has all the powers.


End file.
